


Eternity didn't save us

by hyunjinsimp03



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Best friends Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Clueless Huening Kai, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Choi Soobin, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Soobin, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Soobin and Beomgyu didn't even do anything, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun and Taehyun try to help, help the poor boy and give him plushies, like damn, mutisim, selective mutisim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinsimp03/pseuds/hyunjinsimp03
Summary: Taehyun found out the hard way that Beomguy wouldn't speak to him, or to anyone by that matter.Yeonjun found out the hard way that Soobin wouldn't let him get close to him, or anyone at that matter.Soobin and Beomguy, the siblings who everyone was freaked out by, whilst they kept to them selves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 15





	Eternity didn't save us

Taehyun could swear he doesn’t remember the teacher telling them, that they would be having two new classmates, but here we are with two new students standing in front of the classroom. The boy could care less if it wasn’t for the fact that everyone expects the teacher was shocked to find out they have new classmates. Their teacher sighed as she couldn’t understand her class sometimes. 

“Everyone, these two are your new classmates, so please be kind to them... Please tell your names for the rest to know” she said kindly to the two. The taller one turned around and wrote their name on the board before turning back around. 

“I’m Choi Soobin. Pleasure to meet you, please take care of me” Soobin bowed whilst speaking with a cold, monotone voice. Then the shorter one turned around and wrote their name of the board as well before turning back around. 

“This is Choi Beomgyu, they don’t speak. Please take care of them as well” Soobin told them again in their cold monotone voice as Beomgyu bowed slightly before straightening his back and looking uninterested. Their teacher then let the duo go to their seats in the back of the classroom. Taehyun could only roll his eyes a little, ‘was this some sort of anime trope now’ he pondered while opening his textbook to the correct page. 

The boring classes went by and soon it was the lunch time, most students went to the cafeteria, expect the two new students and Taehyun, as he was waiting for his two friends to come to his classroom to eat lunch. He could see from the corner of his eye that the new students were sharing one lunch box and had two water bottles. Taehyun found that quite weird, but he stopped thinking about it as Yeonjun and Huening Kai came to the class door. He gestured for them to come inside and they did, walking over to him after closing the door. 

“How has your day started?” Kai asked whilst unwrapping his lunch before he started to eat it. Yeonjun and Taehyun unwrapped their lunches as well. 

“Well, we had a test today, which was harder than it should had been like I’m starting to hate my favourite teacher” Yeonjun stated before taking a bite out of his lunch. 

“We got two new students”   
“Are they those two who are in the corner?”   
“Yeah. Just let them be, they don’t like people it seems like” his best friends nodded and they continued to eat with some small talk between themselves. 

But Taehyun couldn’t stop wondering about the two. Why were they sharing a lunch? Why wouldn’t the smaller talk? Why was the taller one speaking up for both of them? Why were they transferring schools in the middle of the semester? Why they looked so pale and bony along with their black hairs? 

Soon there was a silence in the classroom, as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. Well soon there was a loud clattering as the smaller one got up and ran out of the classroom in a hurry. The taller one got up more calmly and even picked up the fallen chair, before going to the classroom door. 

“Sorry about that, please continue eating as if nothing happened” Soobin said with his cold and monotone voice, tough now it seemed more colder and demanding as well. The trio nodded before Soobin walked out of the classroom and went after Beomgyu. 

“They seem... Weird? Is that even the correct way to explain?” Kai wondered out loud, shivering slightly at the others tone of voice.   
“Not even weird, just... Strange, that would fit them and this the best” Yeonjun stated, continuing his lunch right after, making Taehyun and Kai do the same as well. 

Right after the first bell to inform everyone that lunch period was ending soon, Soobin came back to the classroom, basically pulling Beomgyu by their arm. Taehyun said bye to his friends as they left to go back to their classrooms. He was the only one with the new duo. 

He could hear whispers coming from the back corner of the classroom, so he turned slightly to look there, only to see Beomgyu staring right back him with the coldest stare he has ever felt or seen. Soobin on the other hand was sighing before they too stared at Taehyun. 

“Beomgyu is worried that you or your friends will say something about the incident that happened, so please promise me you nor your friends won’t tell a soul about it?” And Taehyun was taken aback by the request to confirm something. 

“Uh... I do promise, and will make my friends promise that as well, but what happened...? No one has ever bolted out of the classroom before especially at lunch period...” 

“That’s something you don’t need to know” Soobin gritted their teeth, starting to become annoyed by their classmates' questions. Beomgyu could sense that tough and put their hand on Soobin’s shoulder, whilst shading their head a little. Soobin just nodded before completely ignoring Taehyun’s presence all together. 

Taehyun was confused as hell, say to least. But he was also intrigued by the duo as well and he wanted to know more about them. He was also sure so did at least Yeonjun, who had been stealing glances at Soobin during the lunch. He wanted to get know the duo better, but he also wanted to know even more about the smaller one, about Beomgyu. It was weird, but he felt drawn to the black haired fragile looking person.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what started this, but oh well...
> 
> I also write on wattpad, won't cross post anything unless I really feel like it. Won't tell my username there tho, but if you can use your brain cells by looking at my username here and notice how I write, you should know (I only have 1 popular book for a different fandom (SKZ) but if you've read it then you should know haha :] )


End file.
